Aku Mencintaimu, Bodoh!
by ShihoMiyano1412
Summary: Malam itu, ditengah dinginnya suasana di Jepang, terdengarlah dengan jelas suara pesawat dari Bandara Narita yg sedang mendarat. Dan dari situ, nampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang strawberry tengah keluar dari pesawat yang baru saja mendarat itu. Warning : OOC,Typo, EYD dipertanyakan dll. Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu, ditengah dinginnya suasana di Jepang, terdengarlah dengan jelas suara pesawat dari Bandara Narita yg sedang mendarat. Dan dari situ, nampaklah seorang gadis berambut pirang strawberry tengah keluar dari pesawat yang baru saja mendarat itu. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih, dengan rok selutut, dan dibaluti dengan jaket berwarna coklat gelap, serta topi rajutan yang terasa hangat dikepalanya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi...

*Drrt drrtt drtt...*

Panggilan dari : Hakase Agasa

"Ya, halo?" Jawab gadis itu setelah mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, Shiho-kun. Apa kau sudah sampai di Jepang?" Tanya pria tua yang bernama Hakase Agasa itu.

"Ya, Hakase. Aku baru saja tiba di Jepang dan sekarang aku akan pulang."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shiho-kun? Udara diluar sangatlah dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit. Apa perlu aku datang menjemputmu?" Tanya Professor Agasa dengan nada kuatirnya.

"Terima kasih, Hakase. Aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan taksi. Seharusnya kau yang harus menjaga kesehatanmu, bukannya mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain." Balas Shiho dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Wajar saja aku khawatir padamu Shiho-kun, kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri. Wajar kan kalau seorang ayah menghawatirkan keadaan putrinya?" Kata Professor dengan nada cemas.

"Terima kasih, Hakase. Tidak apa-apa kok kalau aku pulang sendiri. Sungguh. Sampai jumpa dirumah, ayah. Jaa-"

"Jaa Shiho-kun" Tutup Professor Agasa sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Di kediaman Professor Agasa.

*Ting tong..*

Suara bel rumah pun berbunyi. Sang pemilik rumah yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan seseorang langsung membukakan pintu sambil memeluk orang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang, Shiho" Ucap Professor Agasa disela pelukannya

"Terima kasih, Hakase." Jawab shiho sambil membalas pelukan ayahnya

"Sudah, ayo masuk. Lalu mandi, makan dan ceritakan tentang pengalamanmu selama di Amerika. Aku tidak sabar mendengar pengalaman putri kesayanganku dan apa-apa saja yang kau lakukan disana." Ucap Professor tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah kamar mandi.

Shiho pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera berjalan kearah yang kamar mandi yang ditunjukkan oleh professor. Setelah selesai mandi, Shiho pun langsung makan dan mulai bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama di Amerika sebagai professor termuda yang ada disepanjang sejarah. Setelah capek bercerita, mereka pun tidur dikamar mereka masing-masing sambil menunggu sang fajar yang akan menunjukkan dirinya besok.

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Shiho-kun" Sapa Professor sembari melahap sandwichnya

"Pagi, Hakase"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bahwa kau telah aku daftarkan di sekolah SMU Teitan. Yaa walaupun aku tau sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bersekolah lagi karena kau sudah resmi menjadi dokter yang diincar berbagai macam rumah sakit di belahan dunia ini" Goda Professor Agasa

"Huh, Kau terlalu berlebihan Professor. Tapi terima kasih, aku sudah tau maksud dari rencanamu. Kau ingin aku mendapatkan teman, kan? Tidak perlu seperti itu Professor. Aku senang dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." Balas Shiho dengan nada sarkasmenya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja..." Jawab Professor Agasa dengan gugup

"Yasudah, aku mandi dulu ya Professor. Setelah itu, aku akan berangkat ke sekolah" Jawab shiho sambil menutup pintu kamar mandinya

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari Amerika. Nah, silakan perkenalkan diri kamu terlebih dahulu." Terang kepala sekolah

"Sorry?" Balas Shiho dgn nada dingin

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I said that, could you introduce yourself to your friends?" Jawab kepala sekolah dengan gugup

"My name is Shiho Miyano, from USA. Thanks"

Semua murid yang ada dikelas itupun terdiam melihat gadis yang ada didepan mereka. Awalnya mereka kelihatan begitu senang karena mereka menemukan teman baru yang perawakannya bisa dikatakan sempurna. Kulitnya yang putih nan mulus, kakinya yang jenjang, serta aroma rambut pirang strawberry-nya yang menyebar ke setiap sudut kelas, mampu membuat setiap pria merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi, semuanya berubah ketika mereka merasakan hawa yang mengerikan saat melihat tatapan Shiho, seperti tatapan yang ingin membunuh mangsanya.

"Mi-Miyano san.. T-Thank you. You can take your chair wherever you want" Kata Kepala Sekolah dengan terbata-bata.

Shiho pun beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri menuju ke bangku kosong. Dia duduk sambil tidak memperdulikan seseorang disampingnya yang daritadi melihatnya dengan tatapan emosi. Kemudian...

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Bentak Shinichi kepada orang disampingnya

"Huh?"

"I said that, why are you sit in here?! This is mine, and no one can sit in here!" Teriak Shinichi sehingga semua murid menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Yours? Huh, now this is my chair. Can you minimalize your voice, little boy?" sindir shiho

"What?! You said that I'm a little boy?!" Teriak Shinichi yang semakin kuat. Sang guru pun bertindak, lalu menghukum Shiho dan Shinichi membersihkan gudang. Shinichi pun keluar kelas dengan emosi, diikuti oleh Shiho dari belakang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, anak baru!" Seru shinichi sambil membersihkan gudang yang kotor dan berdebu itu

"Apa kau bilang? Ini semua gara-gara sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan itu, bodoh." Tukas shiho

"Eh, Kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Sialan, katakan dari tadi dong, ga usah sok bahasa Inggris segala. Baru datang saja sudah mencari keributan. Kau bilang apa? Bodoh?!"

"Ya, bocah kecil yang bodoh. Err.. Selain bodoh, ternyata daya tangkapmu juga kurang ya.."

"Kau..." Ucap shinichi dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak sambil mendorong Shiho ke dinding

"Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau aku bukanlah seorang bocah" Bisik Shinichi sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Shiho.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Jawab shiho dengan sedikit takut sambil mendorong Shinichi hingga terjatuh ke lantai

"Dasar gila!" Teriak Shiho singkat. Lalu berlari keluar gudang secepat mungkin

"Walaupun keliatan dingin, ternyata dia punya sisi manis juga ya. Hmm.. menarik" Gumam Shinichi sembari berjalan menuju kelas.

* * *

Di kediaman Professor Agasa

"Tadaima.." Ucap Shiho dengan lesu

"Hai Shiho, selamat datang." Balas professor agasa dengan senyuman dibibirnya

"Oh iya Shiho-kun, aku ada acara penelitian di osaka selama sebulan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, aku juga menyuruh tetanggaku yang aku percayakan untuk menjagamu. Jadi, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tetanggamu?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi dia akan datang adan dia akan menginap disini selama aku tidak ada."

"Aku minta maaf karena aku harus pergi sementara kau baru saja tiba dari Amerika. Tapi, penelitian kali ini benar-benar penting dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tetapi tenang saja, Shiho-kun. Tetanggaku ini bisa diandalkan kok

*Ting tong.. Ting tong*

"Nah, itu dia.." Ucap professor sambil berjalan untuk membukakan pintu

"Halo profe-ssor...?" Jawab Shinichi terbata ketika melihat seseorang yang berada di depannya.

"K-Kau?!" Teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Rated : T -Indonesian - Romance/Drama

Pairing : ShinShi

Warning : My First Fanfic, OOC, Abal-abal, Gaje, EYD dipertanyakan, Typo, Newbie

Sebelumnya saya berterimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca ffn aneh saya ini. Saya masih merasa bahwa saya masih banyak kekurangan dikarenakan pengalaman pertama dalam menulis(?). Dan kalau bisa, Author sangat senang jika readers dengan senang hati memberikan review untuk fanfic pertama saya ini. Terima kasih juga untuk para reviewers yang memberi semangat dan juga untuk yang memberi komentar pedas/flame. Tapi tak apalah, itu semakin menambah semangat saya untuk maju.

Yosh, mari kita saksikan chapter keduanya!

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar~

Aku Mencintaimu, Bodoh!

Chapter 2

"Ternyata kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal? Wahaha baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi memper-"

"Kenapa kau ikut terkejut?" Potong Shiho dengan nada sarkasme nya kepada Shinichi

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Balas Shinichi yang tidak mau kalah.

"Hei semuanya, tenang.. tenang." Ucap Professor Agasa menenangkan "

"Shinichi, ini Shiho. Anak dari temanku sesama ilmuwan yang telah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum meninggal, orangtuanya menitip pesan padaku untuk menjadi orangtua angkatnya. Jadi, Shiho tinggal disini karena dia baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya dan sebenarnya dia adalah satu-satunya professor termuda yang pernah ada. Tetapi dia sedang cuti selama beberapa bulan, jadi aku menyuruhnya kesini untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk tinggal dirumahku." Jelas Professor dengan panjang lebar

"Tapi, kenapa dia malah bersekolah di SMU Teitan? Bukannya dia su-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Tegas Shiho sambil menuju kamarnya di lantai dua

"Hei hei, aku kan cuma bertanya. Dasar orang aneh."

"Sudah-sudah... Baiklah semuanya, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik..." Ucap Professor Agasa sambil membawa kopernya

"Hei, Shinichi. Shiho kupercayakan padamu. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam padanya, apalagi kalian cuma berdua. Kau dengar itukan, Shinichi?" Bisik Professor sebelum keluar dari pintu rumah.

Ucapan Professor tiba-tiba berhasil membuat wajah Shinichi menjadi merah. Dia pun menoleh kesamping agar tidak kelihatan oleh Professor Agasa sambil berkata,

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu pada anak laki-lakimu professor. Yang benar saja.. Hahaha"Tawa Shinichi dengan cukup keras

"Anak laki-laki, huh?" Gumam Shiho yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari lantai atas

.

.

.

Saat itu Shiho sedang berada di kamar mandi. Dia sangat gerah dengan keadaan hari ini dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Disaat Shiho keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba...

Shinichi yang tadi berniat untuk mandi, tiba-tiba melihat suatu penampakan yang menakjubkan. Dia melihat Shiho yang hanya mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya bagian atas hingga pahanya.

Shinichi yang merasa tubuhnya memanas dan diikuti dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar begitu cepat itu pun langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi itu secepat mungkin.

"A..Apa-apaan dia..." Gumam Shinichi sambil menyetabilkan debaran jantungnya.

Shiho yang saat ini sedang berada dikamar juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Shinichi. Dia juga merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika melihat Shinichi dihadapannya yang sedang bertelanjang dada.

"Sexy, huh?" Ucap Shiho pelan dengan semburat wajah yang memerah

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi bangun dari tidurnya, yaa tentunya karena jam wekernya.. Dia mandi, pergi menuju ke dapur, dan...

Surprised~

Dia melihat Shiho dari kejauhan sedang memasak dengan lihainya. Aroma masakannya terasa begitu nikmat. Shinichi yang tadinya terkejut, tiba-tiba semakin terkejut oleh respon dari Shiho, yang mengatakan...

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar kan?"

"I-Iya, arigatou." Ucap Shinichi sambil memakan sarapannya. Dia tertegun saat mencicipi makanan buatan shiho karena rasanya yang benar-benar enak "Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang seperti setan itu tersimpan sisi manis juga ya.." Gumam Shinichi dan itu berhasil terdengar oleh Shiho secara samar-samar

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya shiho yang penasaran

"E-Etto.. T-Terima kasih atas makanannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau siapa namamu.."

"Bukannya disekolah kemarin aku sudah memperkenalkan diri? Dan lagi, Professor Agasa juga memperkenalkanku padamu kan?"

"A-Ano.. Aku belum puas kalau belum mendengarnya secara langsung darimu"

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau begitu tertarik dengan namaku, huh? Namaku Shiho Miyano."

"Perkenalkan, aku Shinichi Kudo. Detektif." Sahut Shinichi sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Shiho "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Shiho yang tidak memedulikan tangan Shinichi yang sedari tadi ingin berjabat tangan dengannya

"Sialan. Bahkan dia tidak merespon tanganku, huh?" Ucap Shinichi dalam hati sambil menggerutu

"Hei Kudo, jangan lupa cuci piringmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau berangkat ke sekolah. Kalau tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya." Ucap Shiho sambil pergi meninggalkan Shinichi

"Dasar cewe menyebalkaaan!" Teriak Shinichi sambil mencuci piringnya

* * *

Di Sekolah SMU Teitan

"Oi Ran, suamimu baru dateng tuh. Kelihatannya dia capek sekali. Apa kau tidak merawatnya ya?" Goda sonoko yang berhasil membuat wajah Ran memerah

"Apaan sih, Sonoko. Dia bukan suamiku, tau!"

Shinichi yang baru datang itu pun duduk di tempat duduknya sambil berbicara dengan gadis disebelahnya, tetapi hasilnya tidak direspon sama sekali. Melihat kejadian dibelakang tempat duduk mereka itu, Sonoko berbisik kepada Ran

"Ran, kenapa sekarang Shinichi malah merengek dengan anak baru itu? Bukannya semalam mereka bertengkar hebat? Aku curiga kalau Shinichi jatuh cinta padanya.. Tidak biasanya Shinichi bersifat seperti anak kecil"

"Emang kalau Shinichi beneran suka sama Miyano-san kenapa? Akukan bukan siapa-siapanya Shinichi" Balas ran dengan senyuman terpaksanya

"Ayolah Ran, dia itu suamimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Shinichi darimu. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada anak baru itu." Ucap Sonoko sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju tempat duduk Shiho dan Shinichi yang berada dibelakangnya

"So.. Sonoko!" Seru Ran mencegah Sonoko tetapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali

.

"Hei, anak baru!" Bentak Sonoko pada Shiho tiba-tiba

"Asal kau tau, ya. Shinichi ini adalah suami Ran. Jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mendekatinya!"

"_Sorry?_"

"Err.. Ya ampun. Aku lupa kalau dia ga bisa bahasa Jepang. Gimana aku harus mengatakannya? Aku kan ga bisa bahasa inggris" Gumam Sonoko dalam hati dengan kebingungan

"Halah, sudahlah!" Ucap Sonoko sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Ran Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba Shinichi tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak

"Bwahahahaha... Sonoko... Sonoko. Kau lucu sekali. Hahahaha"

"Kau kenapa Shinichi?" Tanya Sonoko dengan jengkel

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi mengatakannya? Kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris ya? Oh iya, aku lupa.. Hahahaha"

*Plakk* Jitak Sonoko tepat dikepala Shinichi

Melihat kejadian 'bodoh' itu, Shiho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas hingga bel berbunyi Selama Shiho keluar dari kelasnya. Disana telah berdiri segerombolan fanboys Shiho dengan wajah-wajah mesum mereka

Shinichi yang juga keluar kelasnya melihat kejadian itu tiba-tiba menarik Shiho pergi menjauhi mereka ke sudut sekolah

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Shiho dengan marah

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku telah menolongmu menjauh dari orang-orang mesum seperti mereka" Tegas Shinichi dengan emosi

"Buat apa kau melakukan ini? Seharusnya kau pergi menemui istrimu yang selalu cemburu saat melihatmu bersamaku."

"Dia bukan istriku!"

"Aku juga bukan siapa-siapamu, kau tau?" Shinichi tertegun saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Shiho sambil berpikir...

'Benar juga, untuk apa aku melakukan ini? Apa aku... Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin aku suka pada gadis menyebalkan ini?' Pikir Shinichi

"Apakah kau cemburu?" Tanya Shiho secara tiba-tiba yang berhasil membuat wajah Shinichi memerah

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Shinichi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Shiho

"Apa ini artinya kau suka padaku, tuan detektif?" Gumam Shiho sambil melihat Shinichi yang pergi menjauh

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sehingga dua pasang anak manusia ini menjadi saling menyukai. Tetapi mereka tetap saja tidak mengerti dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan inilah yang biasanya disebut dengan 'Tidak Peka'. Ya, itulah mereka. Orang-orang yang tidak peka.

Keesokan harinya, Shiho yang sedari tadi belum juga pulang ke rumah membuat Shinichi khawatir dan pergi keluar untuk mencari Shiho

Ditengah perjalanan, Shiho yang berjalan di tengah jalan yang-bisa-dibilang penerangan jalannya minim merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Dan saat dia menoleh, tiba-tiba...

*Srakk*

Shiho ditarik ke tempat yang lumayan sempit dan mulutnya ditutup oleh tangan seseorang yang sedang menangkapnya. Orang tersebut memakai pakaian serba hitam bersama dengan kacamata hitamnya. Merasa dalam bahaya, Shiho mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari 'penjahat' itu dengan berteriak. Tetapi...

"Sstt berisik! Ini aku, bodoh." Ucap orang itu mengagetkan Shiho

"Ku-kudo kun?" Ucap Shiho tidak percaya

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, bodoh? Yang kau lakukan tadi itu hampir saja membuatku mati, kau tau? Dasar bodoh! Kudo-kun bodoh!" Teriak Shiho yang gemetaran sambil menangis di hadapan Shinichi

Shinichi yang melihat Shiho seperti itu, langsung memeluk Shiho dengan hangat sambil berkata...

"Iya maaf, aku memang bodoh. Tetapi dengan kebodohanku ini, ternyata aku menyadari kalau orang-yang-berkelakuan-layaknya-setan ini ternyata cengeng juga, huh?" Ejek Shinichi disela pelukannya

Shiho yang mendengar pernyataan dari Shinichi langsung berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi, semakin mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, semakin erat pula pelukan yang diberikan Shinichi pada Shiho.

"Lepaskan aku, Kudo-kun.. Lepas!"

"Lepas, kau bilang? Huh, mana mungkin aku mau melepaskanmu dari pelukanku.. Kau telah membuatku khawatir, bodoh. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jadi, tolong diam dan biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja.

"Mendengar hal itu, jantung Shiho berdebar semakin kencang. Dia pun membiarkan Shinichi memeluknya. Sejujurnya, dia juga sangat menginginkan hal ini terjadi karena dia merasa... Nyaman?

Setelah memeluk Shiho cukup lama, Shinichi pun bangun dan bergerak untuk pulang. Tetapi ternyata orang yang sedang dipeluknya itu ternyata sudah tidur. Dia pun menggendong Shiho dibelakangnya dan membawa Shiho kembali pulang

"Aku rasa dengan tidur dipelukanku tadi mengartikan bahwa kau merasa nyaman di dekatku kan, Shiho?" Gumam Shinichi pelan sambil berjalan menuju rumah Professor Agasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Halo readers!

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena postingnya lama. Tapi, saya sangat senang sekali membaca review para reader walaupun tidak bisa membalasnya satu-persatu. Jadi, disini saya ingin membayar rasa bersalah saya pada reader sekalian. Err.. apalagi ya?

Saya tidak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, soalnya ga jago basa-basi sih-_-

Tapi yang terpenting...

Selamat membaca dan... Jangan lupa review :o ehehe

* * *

Desclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Rated : T - Indonesian - Romance/Drama

Pairing : ShinShi

Warning : My first fanfic, OOC, Abal-abal, Gaje, EYD dipertanyakan, Typo, Newbie

.

.

**Aku Mencintaimu, Bodoh!**

**Chapter 3**

Setibanya di rumah, Shinichi langsung membawa Shiho kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan Shiho di tempat tidurnya.

Matanya tidak lepas melihat Shiho dari atas hingga bawah. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu, kelakuannya berhasil membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau begitu cantik, Shiho. Aku rasa, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan ini sebelum sesuatu yang gila akan terjadi"

Tanpa disadari, ternyata darah telah keluar dari hidungnya

"Ugh, kuso! Aku harus pergi dari ruangan mengerikan ini secepat mungkin!" Erang Shinichi pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar Shiho

"Ku-Kudo kun... A-Apa maksudnya itu?" Ucap Shiho terbata dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah

Sebenarnya Shiho baru saja terbangun setelah Shinichi membaringkannya di tempat tidur, tetapi dia tidak mau Shinichi tau hal itu, makanya dia bersikeras menutup matanya dan akhirnya mendengar kebenarannya dari mulut Shinichi.

.

.

Di Sekolah SMU Teitan

Hingga saat ini, masih terngiang dipikiran Shinichi tentang kejadian semalam. Dia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Shiho juga menyukai dirinya?

Karena terus memikirkan tentang Shiho, dia tidak menyadari kalau dari awal hingga akhir pelajaran, yang dilihat oleh Shinichi hanyalah Shiho.

Dan pada saat itu...

"Sampai kapan kau mau melihatku, tuan detektif? Ini sudah bel pulang, kau tau?" Ucap Shiho yang berhasil membuat Shinichi sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya

"Eh? S-Sudah pulang? Cepat sekali." Ucap Shinichi terbata-bata

'Ya Tuhan, tidak kusangka waktuku berjalan begitu cepat hanya karena terus melihatnya. Apa yang telah kulakukan?' Gumam Shinichi dalam hati

"Sudah. Dan kita berdua adalah orang terakhir yang ada di kelas ini.. Aku pulang."

"T-Tunggu, Shiho!"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu.."

"Apa?"

'Mana mungkin aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku pasti akan sangat terlihat bodoh didepannya dengan pertanyaan bodohku itu.' Gumam Shinichi dalam hati

"M-Mau pulang bersamaku?" Ucap Shinichi gugup

"Ya Tuhan, Shinichi... Kau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggumu sampai kau selesai menanyakan sesuatu. Aku kira penting, ternyata hanya... - Ya sudah, ayo pulang"

"Hai!" Ucap Shinichi yang langsung menyamakan posisinya disamping Shiho

Sesampainya dirumah, Shiho langsung mandi sedangkan Shinichi menonton tv. Walaupun dia menonton tv, tetapi yang sedang dipikirkannya adalah Shiho. Sedangkan Shiho, juga sedang memikirkan Shinichi. Ntah pikiran apapun yang sedang terlintas di pikiran mereka tentang lawan jenisnya, bahkan sang penulis pun tidak tau. Mungkin inikah yang dinamakan cinta?

Setelah Shiho selesai mandi, sekarang Shinichi yang mandi dan Shiho menonton tv. Dan semua itupun berlalu sampai Shinichi selesai mandi dan berpakaian.

Dia pun melihat Shiho dengan baju terusan yang terlihat transparan sedang belajar di ruang tv. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mengeras ketika melihat tubuh Shiho dari atas hingga bawah, walaupun sedang membelakanginya. Dia pun memberanikan diri mendekati Shiho dengan tujuan menanyakan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Shiho, kau sedang apa?"

Shiho pun tertegun ketika Shinichi menyebut nama depannya, tetapi dia dapat mengontrol diri seperti biasanya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku sedang belajar, Kudo-kun?"

"M-Maksudku kau sedang belajar apa?"

"Kimia. Tadi Kobayashi sensei memberikan PR. Apa kau tidak mendengarkannya, Kudo?"

"A-Aku..."

"Oh iya aku lupa, selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi yang kau lakukan hanyalah melihatku, ya. Mana mungkin kau tau ada PR"

*Deg*

Ucapan Shiho berhasil membuat jantung Shinichi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya

"Jangan ke-ge-eran.. Sudahlah, ayo ajarin aku. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menjawabnya. Kau kan professor termuda, soal itu pasti gampanglah buatmu."

"Masa' detektif sepertimu tidak mengerti pelajaran yang beginian?"

"Detektif juga manusia, kau tau? Di dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Jadi, wajar kan kalau aku tidak mengerti?"

"Yasudahlah, sini biar aku ajarin."

"Mejanya tidak cukup untuk dua orang. Gimana kau mau mengajari aku?"

"Yasudah, ayo ikut aku ke kamarku." Jawab Shiho datar

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ucapan Shiho berhasil membuat wajah Shinichi memerah. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

'Astaga! Kenapa aku refleks mengajak dia belajar di kamar? Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila karena kejadian kemarin' Pikir Shiho dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah juga

Sewaktu mereka belajar, Shinichi yang sudah bosan akhirnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting lagi. Dia memutar-mutar pulpennya dan alhasil, pulpennya tersebut tersangkut di rambut Shiho

"Ma-Maaf, biar aku lepaskan.." Ucap Shinichi sambil berusaha melepas lilitan rambut dari pulpennya

"Kenapa semakin lama semakin nyangkut sih, Kudo?" Ucap Shiho panik

"Berbaringlah, biar aku mudah melepaskannya"

"B-Berba..."

*Bruukk*

Shinichi langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Shiho kebelakang. Dan mereka sedang berada dalam posisi yang bisa-dibilang 'mencanggungkan'  
Shiho berbaring telentang di bawah Shinichi, sedangkan Shinichi duduk tepat diatas tubuh Shiho.

Menyadari di dalam posisi yang tidak memungkinkan, Shiho berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari bawah Shinichi dan berkata...

"Ku-Kudo, ini posisi yang tidak baik.. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini" Ucap Shiho gugup dengan wajah yang bersemu merah tomat

"Tetapi aku suka berada di posisi seperti ini.." Ucap Shinichi menunduk tepat di depan wajah Shiho sambil menjilati lehernya

"Shi-Shinichi... h-hentikan... Ahh" Desah Shiho

Mendengar Shiho yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama depannya, Shinichi langsung beranjak dari tubuh Shiho dan akhirnya lilitan rambut yang ada di pulpen itupun terputus.

Shinichi pun keluar dari kamar Shiho sambil berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Shiho dengan wajah yang sangat merah dengan debaran jantung yang begitu kencang sambil tertawa kecil dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya

"Kurasa itu artinya kau juga menyukainya, kan Shiho?" Gumam Shinichi sekilas kemudian kembali ke kamarnya

Shiho yang sedari tadi memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi bergumam pelan

"K-Kau memang gila, Kudo."

* * *

Sudah seminggu berjalan sejak Professor Agasa pergi ke Osaka dan meninggalkan dua insan yang saling menyukai tinggal bersama. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bukan?

Mengetahui kalau anaknya tinggal dirumah professor bersama seorang gadis, Yukiko langsung terbang ke Jepang atas saran dari professor agasa. Apakah dia akan menjadi pengganggu atau malah...

(Yauda, kalau penasaran baca aja dulu.. Hehe)

*Ting tong.. Ting tong..*

Saat itu Shinichi sedang berada di ruang tv dan membaca novel kesayangannya pastinya. Sedangkan Shiho malah berada di kamarnya sambil membaca majalah fashion.

Memang, sejak kejadian itu Shiho malah menjauh dan tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi di hadapan Shinichi. Ntah itu karena malu, benci, atau malah takut? Takut karena jika mereka bertemu akan terjadi hal yang lebih dari apa yang mereka kemarin lakukan.. Siapa yang tau?

Shinichi pun berjalan dengan malas menuju sumber datangnya suara, dan ketika dia membukakan pintu, tiba-tiba...

"Haloo Shin-chann.." Ucap Yukiko girang sambil memeluk Shinichi tiba-tiba

"I-Ibu?" Ucap Shinichi tidak percaya

"Kenapa Shin-chan? Apa kau terkejut karena ibu mu ini datang kesini secara tiba-tiba? Tenanglah Shin-chan... Ibu tau semuanya kok" Kata Yukiko dengan senyum manisnya

"Tau semua? M-Maksud ibu apa?"

"Soal gadis yang tinggal di rumah ini. Ibu tau kau menyukainya" Ucap Yukiko dengan nada menggoda

"G-Gadis? Darimana ibu tau kalau aku menyukainya?"

"Ayolah Shin-chan.. Apa kau lupa kalau ibumu ini adalah seorang artis terkenal yang juga jago menyamar? Hal seperti itu sangat mudah bagi ibumu ini Shin-chan.."

"Kalau begitu, masuk aja dulu. Biar bicaranya lebih enak. Aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada ibu"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka di ruang tamu

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah melakukannya?" Ucap Yukiko yang nyaris membuat jantung Shinichi hampir copot

"M-Melakukan apa maksud ibu? Jawab Shinichi gugup

"Masa kau tidak tau, Shin-chan? Yaa melakukan yang biasanya dilakukan orang yang pacaran dong. Ituloh.. ehem ehem... Hihihi" Goda Yukiko yang berhasil membuat wajah Shinichi semerah buah tomat

"B-Belum.. Kami belum melakukannya..." Jawab Shinichi dengan kepala menunduk yang bisa dipastikan terdapat rona kemerahan di wajahnya

"Lah, kenapa?"

"Aku belum tau secara pasti apa perasaan dia terhadapku, makanya aku ingin menanyakan pada ibu apa dia juga menyukaiku? Apa ibu bisa membantuku?"

"Tentu, Shin-chan.. Apa sih yang enggak buat anak ibu?" Cubit Yukiko di pipi Shinichi

"Hoamm... Yaa makasih bu. Aku ngantuk. Oh ya, Ibu bisa tidur di kamar professor yang ada disebelah sana." Ucap Shinichi sambil menunjuk kamar professor yg tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

"Selamat malam bu.." Sapa Shinichi sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tepat disamping kamar Shiho

* * *

Pagi itu, Shiho yang biasanya bangun lebih awal entah mengapa bisa bangun terlambat. Dan anehnya, yang dilihat dia sekarang ini adalah... Shinichi sedang sarapan bersama dengan seorang wanita? Siapakah wanita itu?

"Hei Shiho, ayo sarapan bersama kami"

Shiho mengangguk dan duduk tepat berhadapan dengan wanita itu

"Perkenalkan, ini ibuku.. Ibu, ini Shiho."

"Oh kamu yang bernama Shiho? Cantik ya.. Apa kamu mau menjadi menantuku?"

"Me-Menantu?"

"Iya, aku senang mempunyai menantu seperti kamu. Apalagi, Shin-chan sangat mencintaimu. Kamu juga mencintainya kan?" Ucap Yukiko sok polos

"I-Itu..." Jawab Shiho dengan semburat merah diwajahnya

"Ibu! Ibu apa-apaan sih? Bikin malu aku saja" Gerutu Shinichi dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah

"Lho, memang benar kan? Ibu cuma ingin tau apa perasaan Shiho-chan juga sama denganmu.. Kalau sama, ibu pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya. Gimana Shiho?"

"Sudahlah bu, percuma. Mana mungkin Shiho menyukaiku, dia kan punya banyak fanboys disekolah. Mungkin dia sudah pacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka.."

"Apa yang kau katakan Kudo-kun? Bukannya kau juga sudah punya Mouri-san, dan kalian sudah pacaran kan? Seharusnya kau jaga perasaan istrimu dan jangan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain." Ucap Shiho emosi

"Bodoh. Dia itu bukan istriku, tau! Dia hanyalah teman masa kecilku, dan aku tidak pernah mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap dia. Seharusnya kau sadar, aku itu hanya mencintaimu, Shiho! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" Bentak Shinichi tak kalah emosi

Yukiko yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengar pertengkaran tersebut tiba-tiba angkat bicara

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Diam.

"Ibu sudah tau perasaan kalian satu sama lain. Dan Shinichi, tolong kamu luruskan semua permasalahan ini agar tidak terjadi salah paham. Ibu yakin, kalian akan segera mengetahui perasaan kalian masing-masing. Kalau begitu, segeralah berangkat. Nanti kalian terlambat lho."

Awalnya Shinichi akan berangkat sendiri, tetapi ibunya malah memarahinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shin-chan? Sebagai anak ibu, kau harus mengjak Shiho untuk berangkat bersamamu"

"Iya iya... Ayo Shiho" Ucap shinichi sambil menarik tangan Shiho untuk berangkat bersama

"Dasar anak muda" Gumam Yukiko tersenyum dalam hati

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka tidak mengobrol sama sekali dan suasana-nya sangatlah canggung. Tetapi, atas saran dari ibunya, dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan dengan memegang tangan Shiho

Shiho yang terkejut dengan kelakuan Shinichi, berbisik pelan ke telinganya

"Hei, Kudo-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti?"

"Tidak mau. Memangnya kenapa kalau dilihat orang? Malah, aku sangat senang jika orang mengira kita pacaran.. Jadi, tidak ada yang akan berani mendekatimu lagi"

"Bodoh. Bagaimana kalau Mouri-san melihatnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, Shiho. Dia itu bukan siapa-siapa aku! Baiklah, kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya padamu" Ucap Shinichi cambil menarik Shiho ke dalam kelas

"T-Tunggu Kudo-kun..."

*Bruakk*

Shinichi yang baru saja tiba di kelas tiba-tiba mendorong shiho sampai terhempas ke dinding. Shinichi yang menyadari adanya Ran di kelas itu langsung refleks hendak mencium Shiho, dan...

*Plakk*

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Shinichi

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kudo-kun? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Ya, aku memang gila Shiho. Dan yang membuat aku jadi gila seperti ini hanya kau! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kau sudah lihat buktinya kan? Ini bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Ran, Shiho!" Erang Shinichi

Ran yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berhambur keluar kelas dengan air mata yang berlinang, pastinya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Kudo-kun. Kau lihat kan? Mouri-san menjadi menangis gara-gara kau."

"Aku tidak perduli. Yang penting kau tidak salah paham lagi padaku, karena aku memang mencintaimu, Shiho"

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, susul Mouri-san. Minta maaflah padanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

"Tapi Shiho..."

"Pergilah, atau kau tidak akan kumaafkan sama sekali"

"Baiklah" Ucap Shinichi sambil berlari menyusul Ran Mouri

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

Review, please?^^


End file.
